Smokin'
by Dixtana
Summary: My OC's are Lulabell Tremor and Sicilly Marx, both of which just telling their thoughts on the day-today livings with the Tremor Brothers. I don't think they swear enough. Told through Lulabell's POV. Rated M for violence/language/sexual references
1. My name is

I loved my brothers.

But the events that led up to my death were all their faults.

I don' think I could forgive 'em.

Ever.

My name is Lulabell Tremor. A woman named Sicilly Marx killed me. Sicilly Marx was my brothers' plaything. She loved them, and they loved her. But they forgot about their dear old sister, and chose the female over their family. I do not blame Sicilly though, oh no. I loved her too. She was beautiful, nice, and smart to boot, but Darwin, Lester, and Jeeves let me die, because Sicilly was dying too.

I guess I should start from the beginnin', before we had even met Sissy (our pet name for Sicilly, even though we all kinda had our own). I was the oldest. Then Darwin, Lester, and Jeeves. I was full sister to Darwin, but only half sister to the other two. Ma left Daddy when I was 6, Darwin was 3. Then she met the other two guys and out came Jeeves an' Lester. Growing up with these guys turned me hard. I was hardly ever into those girly things. We played with bugs and dirt, though I could tell Ma didn' approve.

Anyway...they never really looked up to me, more like looked down, but I was always there for them; drivin' the getaway car, helpin' with recovery, fixing the weapons, anythin' really. It didn't bug me too much. It was just their way of thinkin', and mine too, I guess.


	2. And we met her

The day we met Sissy we were doin' a B&E on a corrupt bank. As usual, I was in the car, the ignition on and my foot on the pedal; ready to get outta there as fast as I could. Screams and loud bangs were a common sound to me at this point so it didn' phase me. Suddenly I saw Jeeves and Lester come running out, the body of a man and a few sacks of cash. Something was missing.

"Drive, Lulu," Jeeves ordered as he jumped into the car. I obeyed. The car peeled out, and we were out of that parking lot faster than a roadrunner. I realized what was missing.

"Jeev... Where's Dar?" I asked.

"We left him. He got shot in the back, nothing we could do."

I stopped the car so fast I got whiplash. Lester and Jeeves started yelling at me.

"If you care so much, drive yourselves!!" I hollered back at them. I jumped out of the car and ran my way back to the bank. Police and FBI surrounded the place, caution tape waving in the wind, but Dar was nowhere in site. I searched the area, but I couldn't find my brother. I growled and cursed at my brothers. I was sure we could handle this, but nothing like this had happened before. Sure, shots in the arms or legs, but never something so... vital.

I ran into a back alley and found Darwin being sewed up by a little girl... well she wasn't little... but she was tiny, and cute. Long black hair, thin figure, big grey eyes. "Darwin!" I yelled, almost scolding him. He gave me the finger. I walked right over there and grabbed his ear, ripping him right out of the little girl's hands, a needle and string trailing right behind him. "We're leaving."

"Excuse me," the girl said. "I'm not done with him yet. Please hold a moment." Darwin sat back down and the girl came and sewed him up quickly. She looked at me. "Are you trained in medicine?" she asked.

"I get the job done." I replied.

"Just take his stitches out in a few weeks."

"No," Darwin objected. Both of us looked at him surprised. "Lulu, grab her and lets go. We're taking her with us." The girl looked like she was going to object but right then, the car pulled up, blocking the exit to the alley. Jeeves stuck his head out the window. "Git in the car and lets get the fuck out of here!"

"Oh God, you're letting Les drive?" I said. "Shit, move." I walked over to the driver's side with the girl on my shoulders. I threw her in the back seat on top of the old guy, and climbed in myself, and we escaped.

Now, usually our escapes are a lot smoother than that, just that one was a little unorganized with the appearance of Sissy and all. But we did as Dar said, and we took her home with us, and now we had four bickerers in the car, versus the usual two. Eventually I got fed up with it and told them all to shut up, and they listened. We gave old man to the client, got the money and we returned home.

At home we all sat around the table and asked Sissy endless questions. Double agent, doctor, mercenary. She wasn't a bitch to be messed with. We said we'd let her go after she removed Dar's stitches, which was about a week and a half, but that was being quick. The brothers took to her immediately, but I took baby steps. While I was hard and tough, Sissy was a soft and civilized girl and the brothers thought she was a doll, one they could play with, though they knew she wouldn't break. She was tough. She laughed at their rude jokes, which even I was impressed by.

And I don't know what Dar and Sissy talked about in that alley but I heard noises from Dar's room that night that suggested something intimate. And I realized that even though Dar's hair was only on the top of his head he had some of the strangest sex hair I had ever seen. Jeev and Less teased him about it all day.

"So you help the bad guys, at almost no cost?" I asked Sissy when we got a moment to just sit and talk.

"There is a charge. I just helped Darwin because... because..."

"You believe in that 'love at first sight' bullshit, huh?" She looked at me. Like she had underestimated me. "I know what that's all about...but... Darwin?! Darwin Tremor?!" I was a tad astounded in this girl's taste of men. "He's.... I dunno... my little brother. Don't hurt him... if that's possible." Sicilly smiled.

"I won't..."


	3. I learn somthing new

They day before Sissy would take Darwin's stitches out, we heard suspicious activity outside. Lester peeked through the curtains and cops surrounded us. Lucky for my brothers, they had no idea where any of the weapons were held. All they had to do was deny illegal activity. All of Dar's pot was hidden well, and anything else I made sure was hiding.

"Come outside with your hands in the air." That's what we heard. "You are holding the woman named Sicilly Marx in your household. We have reason to believe she is kidnapped."

I looked at them. Sicilly looked confused and the brothers just looked plain angry. I opened the door and put my hands over my head.

"Well, we do have Ms. Marx but she came willingly. We had nothing to do with it." I heard a shot and the dust rose up from around my foot. I looked up and a man who looked like Sissy stared back at me, a gun raised. Though this man had brown hair, and green eyes. I didn't quite know what to make of it. A cop whispered something in his ear and the man's heavy breathin' slowed by a fraction.

"She would never come willingly to a place like this." He said.

I thought about his words and chose my own carefully. "Maybe it wasn't the place. Maybe it was the people here." I looked towards the doorway where the others were sticking their heads out. Sicilly walked forward. She stood next to me, the opaque mid-rift on her shirt blowing in the breeze.

"I did come for the people." Sicilly said defiantly. "They spoil me and love me more than you ever did, Daddy!" All of us looked at her then to her father. I looked at her closely though. I could see lighter roots seeping up from her head, blending with the pitch-black hair.

"Sissy... when we're out of this you have some explaining, 'kay?" I said, more than asked. Then I raised my voice to talk to the barricade. "You can take us all in for questioning but we'll all give you the same answer. But we'd rather you interrogate us later, 'cause we were just about to have us some lunch. Ya can join us, I have no problem with it, but we're having squirrel, and I don't know how much of you favor that."

Sicilly looked at me with her big grey eyes. "Are we really having squirrel for lunch?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair: "Course not," I lit a cigarette and put it in my mouth. "Ya'll gonna leave now?"

Apparently everything I had said and done did something because they packed themselves up and left. Once we got back inside, Dar gave Sicilly a big bear hug, and didn't let go. Lester and Jeeves gave her one afterwards too. I went in the kitchen and made lunch. Afterwards Sicilly and Dar ran off somewhere. Where? I dunno.


	4. Interrogation

The next morning I sat on the foot of Sissy's bed until she woke up. "I told you you'd have some explaining."

Sicilly rubbed her eyes, and I noticed they weren't their beautiful grey color but a very bright green. Her roots were light brown, and it was getting harder and harder not to notice it. "I ran away from my family is all."

"And yet you just changed your appearance? No name change, didn't even change where you lived?"

"Why would I do that? When I ran I had already made my career off of being a paid assassin. If I changed my name I'd loose my revenue."

"And I'm guessing your daddy wants you back?"

"He didn't like me running in the first place."

"Then don't go back." I said. "Stay here with us. We'll keep you safe." Sicilly stared at me for a second.

"Why would you offer me that?" She asked, almost offended. "You have all only just met me. What if... someone paid me to kill all of you? What would you do then?"

"We'd kill you."

Sicilly stopped for a second. "Really?"

"Sissy, We're all armed all the time. You couldn't possibly sneak up on us. And even if you got one or two, you still have the others. We know this house better than anyone cause we built it from the ground up. There are secret compartments and passages and everything, and you expect to take us out in our own house?"

"Well once we left to go somewhere..."

"We don't go places," I said, cutting her off. "We're kamikaze, redneck, Neo-Nazis. We can't go outside without someone shooting at us. And we're prepared to hurt ourselves to hurt those that stand in our way."

Sicilly was just staring now. "Are you like that too? Do you believe that the Arians are the ultimate race?"

I took a drag on my fresh cigarette. "I don't know what I believe."


	5. Insight

"Lulabell!"

"What?"

"Help me!"

"Why Lester?"

"Cause my fuckin' arm is bleedin'!"

"And what do ya want me to-JESUS CHRIST!" Lester walked in the room and his arm was coated in blood. It was kind of obvious he tried to stop it, but it didn't work. Something had cut him up high on his arm, and I could imagine Jeeves lurking around tryin' to act innocent in the back. I sat him down and got wet towel and mopped up the blood. The cut actually wasn't that bad, he had just let it fester for so long. I put hydrogen peroxide on it and he yelped out in pain as it touched his wound, slapping the cotton ball away from me.

"Jeeves!" I yelled. He came into the room. "Hold down Les..." He looked more than happy to do so as he pulled him on the table holding down his arms. I climbed on the table and straddled him, sitting on his stomach, my miniskirt flaring around me. I cleaned his wound and wrapped it in bandages. I kissed him on the forehead and Jeeves chuckled.

"Love ya'" Lester said.

"Love ya too, ya big pussy," I replied, getting up off of him and jumping on Jeeves' back as he ran out of the room.


	6. Inked

A month later I was greeted with an odd request.

"Lulu, help us with something." Lester said to me one day.

"I'm listening," I said, as I puffed away and cleaned Ma's AK-47.

"Let's put Darwin and Sissy on a blind date," he explained, Jeeves by his side nodding.

"They know each other already. It can't be blind."

"You know what I mean! Go make Sissy pretty and we'll take care of Darwin." Lester said, not giving me a chance to reply before he walked off. I thought about It for a second. How could I make Sissy more beautiful than she already was? Then I realized, this little girl had not a blemish on her body. And a tattoo was something to fix that.

I stood up, placed the gun back in the case, and went to get Sicilly.

She looked surprised when I walked into her room. It was 8 in the morning. Dar was curled up next to her, still sleeping like a log.

"What you doing up so early?" I asked her.

"Darwin gets scared if I don't wake up before him." She replied, adjusting the sheets that covered both of their naked bodies.

"Well get up. You're going to get a tattoo." I watched her face drop, but walked out of the room before she could reject.

We got to the tattoo place, and immediately sat her down in the chair. The guy was now a very good friend of the Tremor siblings, and didn't even care. "Tell him what you want Sissy," I said.

"Stars." She said, without missing beat. She lifted her shirt to just under her breast. "All along here." Her finger ran from the top of her rib cage to her hip.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"A ring around my upper thigh," she drew an imaginary line on her leg. I nodded at the artist.

"Do what she says." I murmured. "You!" I turned and pointed to another tattoo artist. "You're going to ink me."

-----------------------

We got back to the house, four hours later. We each had two artists on us, and Sissy was trying to laugh off the pain. Sissy still looked fabulous. Her small black one sleeved dress matched her hair and mid-thigh high boots.

"Here," I gave her a Vicadin. She looked up at me and frowned. "Do you want to sleep with Darwin tonight?" She popped the pill and I unlocked the door. On the floor there were mismatched flower petals. To myself I thought 'How cute, they're making an effort.' I escorted Sicilly to the kitchen/dinning room and Darwin jumped out at us. He looked as good as I would ever see him. He even had a dress-shirt on. Sicilly jumped in surprise, and I smacked him upside the head.

"Be nice to her," I said. "She just got some ink."

Darwin looked at her up and down, but I couldn't see his full reaction because I was pulling the other two out of the room to leave them alone.


	7. Not Crying

"Lulabell, lets go." I woke up to Jeeves shaking my shoulder.

I knew we had been running low on funds and it was time to go after another score, but I didn't think it'd be so early in the morning. I got up, got dressed, and walked down to see everyone all ready. I took Ma's gun from the case and grabbed the car keys.

"Okay, everyone pile in." Sicilly followed.

"Why are you coming?" I asked her.

"I think I can be useful." She replied, very sure of herself. I shrugged and climbed into the Camero that I built practically by hand. Before all the doors were even closed I had the Camero on its way.

We got to the bank with no problem and I dropped everyone off, then circled the block. I parked in the lot of the neighboring building. I heard the explosions, and the yells, but one thing that I never would have expected was the gunshot shattering two of the windows of my car. I felt liquid slipping from the back of my head. I looked to the right, and hoped I would find my attacker. I thought I saw something, but I peeled out anyway. I heard a noise as something hit the back of my car, and then, just a few seconds later the vehicle was flying every which way in an explosion. I tucked and rolled along the floor, Ma's gun landing conveniently next to me. I grabbed it and ran towards the bank, though stopping at the right time to realize it was on fire.

"Lulu!" I heard Lester and Jeeves call me. I turned to them to realize Darwin was on Jeeves back outcold.

"Where's Sissy?" I asked urgently. They both looked towards the building. I took off immediately. The building was on fire. I jumped through the flames, going as fast as my 4-inch heels allowed me.

I found her in the vault. She wasn't breathing right. I looked over her. She had an impressive amount of blood pooling around her leg, and I knew she was hit vitally.

"Sissy!" I yelled over the roar of the flames.

"Lulabell?" I heard her cry back. I found my way to her, and lifted her up, putting her arm around her wait and throwing her arm around my shoulder. "Lu, stop!" She cried. "I'll bleed out." I ripped part of her shirt and wrapped it around her leg. I looked at her and she looked all right. As we moved to the front of the bank we passed a desk and I frantically searched the drawers for duct tape. I couldn't find any, so I grabbed a few rolls of scotch tape. I picked her up like I would if I was picking up a bride. I didn't want her limping the whole way.

We got outside and before I could even find a hidin' spot my brothers ran up from behind us. We hid behind a dumpster in an alley. I could tell Sicilly wasn't feelin' too good. "Hold this here for me," I said to her as I strained the fabric around her wound. I unrolled the tape and stuck it to her and pulled. I taped her leg as tight as I could and the bleeding looked like it would stop soon. I could breathe for a second. But only then did I hear police sirens and such. Dar heard 'em too, cause he woke up. I flipped open the lid of the dumpster. "Get in!" The brothers got in and I picked up Sissy to put her in, but before her legs got into the trash I felt a pierce in my right leg, and then it gave out. Blood poured through the bullet hole, and it burned. Sicilly fell too, right on top of me. I heard more gunshots and Sicilly shook as she took all of the hits. She crumpled on top of me, tears streaming out of her eyes. I stood up as best I could, blocking her body with mine and I felt more bullets in my back. I coughed and blood sprayed out, feeling my body flooding, shutting down, and just not working right. The floor ran up to catch me, and Sicilly was right next to me, her head near mine. I could feel blood falling from my mouth.

"Lulu? Lulabell?" I heard her say. All I could do was make a noise to assure her I was there. "My daddy did this. He shot us." I opened my eyes, and looked towards the end of the alley, where the light was, and a man was standing there, and Ma's AK-47 in his hand. It was Sicilly's dad. So much anger welled up inside me, but I couldn't do anything. I was dying, and I had to accept it. His figure moved, and I was just left with a light. The boys climbed out of the dumpster, I could hear that, and they rushed around us. Darwin was saying something to Sicilly. I could only hear a few things, only snippets.

"Sis... love you..."

"...love...too."

"Please don't... me, Sis..."

"Darwin... made it..... one month..."

And the last thing I heard was a sigh, and someone was crying. All I knew was that they weren't crying for me.


End file.
